New Friends Dates By Chance
by Sounta N
Summary: Yusuke + gang get two new friends and Botan sets up a chance date, by drawing names. Who will go to the movies with whom? Boy + Boy,Girl + Girl, or Girl + Boy?


Yusuke's mom being out drinking and all,Yusuke invites the usual gang over.  
  
"Wheres Kuwabara? He's late!" Yusuke comments as he gets drinks for the others. Keiko, Yukina and Botan all sitting on one couch. Hiei sitting in a chair in the corner and Kurama sitting in a chair near the couch. Just then Kuwabara flings open the door, standing in the door way, panting.  
"Those two are nuts!" Yusuke throws Kuwabara a pop. Kuwabara catches it and opens it, taking a big gulp.  
"What two?" Yusuke asks Kuwabara while looking at him liek HE'S nuts.  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a couple lady friends along." Kuwabara grins as he walks in and sits on the other couch. "Hey Yukina, baby."  
Yukina smiles at him. "Hello, Kazuma."  
Hiei laughs cockly from the corner. "Lady friends, Kuwabara? They must be pretty desprate to like you."  
"Actually, we're his sister's friends. Not his, we just gave him a ride here and he invited us up. Shizuru won't be here til later though. She has a boyfriend to deal with." A woman with black hair a bit past her shoulders and green eyes says, standing in the door way. Everyone looks at her as she steps up to Yusuke, taking a pop. "You must be Yusuke, nice greased hair." She pats him on the head and goes to where everyone is sitting and sits on the floor.  
Another woman comes in and laughs to her self. "Little Kuwabara is scared of a few crotchrockets. How pathedic." Says the woman whom has black hair that goes down to her waist and gray eyes.  
Kuwabara blushes slightly. "I am not! You two just drive like maniacs!" He looks around at everyone else. "Oh yeah, the shorter one is Aki and the nice one is Sounta." Aki goes and sits next to Sounta, introducing her self to everyone sitting around her.  
"I'm Keiko. That's Yukina and that's Botan." Botan and Yukina each say hello.  
"So what are we doing?" Yusuke asks anyone who wants to answer.  
"How about we go to a movie? It's getting late, so let's see it on Saturday. Is that ok with everyone?" Keiko says while looking around at everyone.  
Botan stands up. "That's a good idea and I also have one!" She goes over to her bag and rummages through it, getting out papers and a marker. "Yusuke do you have a hat I could use?" She sits back down and tears small strips from the paper.  
Yusuke gets up and heads to his room. "Um, yeah sure Botan." He comes back with a baseball hat and hands it to her, looking at her oddly.  
Botan finishes writing on the pieces of paper and puts them all in the hat. "We can all have dates! Each of us just draws a name from the hat and thats whom their date is for the night."  
Kurama laughs and sits up. "There is one small problem, Botan. The numbers are un even."  
Botan smirks and puts her hand in the hat, drawing out a piece of paper. "That's why I added Koenma.But no one look at their paper until everyone gets one." She hand the hat around until it gets back to her.  
"Hey, Botan? How is this supposed to work? I mean if everyone gets a piece of paper with someone else's name on it and the person whom they got had a piece of paper with someone elses name on it?" Sounta looks up at Botan, a small smile upon her lips.  
Botan frowns and looks at everyone. "You've got a point. Well let's just decided after we open them, maybe 2 people will have eachothers."She starts to open hers."I'll go first." She opens and reads hers. She smiles at it."Ok whom ever you get don't complain. I got you Sounta."  
Sounta smiles and opens hers up. "I got Keiko. So I'm with Botan, Keiko who are you with?"  
Keiko opens her paper and laughs. "This is odd. I got Aki. So Aki I guess we have a date on Saturday. Who did you have?"  
Aki opens her paper while grumbling something about going with Keiko. "I had Hiei. Damnit why couldn't I have gotten a guy!?" She leans back against the wall,pouting.  
Hiei grunts as he opens his paper. "I refuse to go! I am NOT going with Kuwabara!" He stands up crumbling up his paper.  
"Now now Hiei, this will be a good oporntunity to get to know him. Besides I have to go with one of the same gender. So STOP COMPLAINING OR ELSE!" Botan throws her paper at Hiei, hitting him right in the forehead.  
"Kuwabara Don't you think I'm at all happy about this." Hiei sits back down, crossing his arms.  
Kuwabara opens his paper and looks like he's about to start crying. "Sorry baby, we almost got to go together." He goes up to Yukina , holding her hands in his. "I got you, but it mustn't be."  
"Um, it's ok Kazuma." She takes her hands away and looks at Kurama. "Looks like we are dates, Kurama."  
Kurama grins and looks at everyone. "Yes, it looks like it. It seems that we are the only date of the oppioste sex. I would have had Yusuke." He looks at Yusuke and laughs. "Yusuke, it seems there is only 1 person left. You're stuck with Koenma!"  
Yusuke's eyes grow 5 times bigger. "I got the toddler!? No way! At least I'm not stuck with Kuwabara." Yusuke points and laughs at Hiei.  
"Shut up you stupid human. Don't remind me." Hiei says, now standing in the open window. "I'll meet all of you back here on Saturday." With that he jumps out of the window, disapearing.  
Keiko and Yukina both get up and head to the door. "It's getting late. We better go. See you all on Saturday!" Kurama heads out right after them, saying goodbye with a simple wave.  
"Come on Kuwabara. We'll give you a ride home." Sounta says while getting up.  
Botan gets up and smiles. "Do you mind if I get a ride too? I got an apartment now."  
Sounta opens the door and looks at Kuwabara. "Sure, you can ride with me. Kuwa, you're stuck with Aki. Come on Botan." Botan follows her out and down to her crotchrocket.  
"No! I don't want to ride with Aki! She's more nuts than you!" Kuwabara yells down to Sounta.  
Aki gets up and hits Kuwabara over the head. "Fine you dork. Walk for all I care." She heads out.  
Kuwabara runs out after her. "Sorry Aki! Please give me a ride!" He hops on the crotchrocket as Aki motions for him to get on.  
  
Well that was my first fan fic. Personally I think it sucks. But my friend Amanda,aka Aki, thinks its good. *shrugs* Sounta is my personal character, just for your knowing. I'm going to make the next one now.. "Movie Dates" 


End file.
